For the Attention and the Pay
by Fire Kitten2
Summary: Bra wants more attention from Bulma. Trunks finds out and tries to do something about it, only resulting in a twist turn of luck for him. Sweet sibling barganing. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey people. I thought I'd write something cute involving the relationship between Bra and Trunks. Their age gap is much closer in this story, though. It got inspired when I saw this one show called….I'm not gonna tell. I was hopping someone could recognize where this is from.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or the 'mystery show'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**For the Attention and the Pay**

Bright blue eyes intently stared at the half doodle piece of paper she had been drawing on, with some crayons scattered across the sheet.

She changed to a couple of different colors as she sketched her drawing. Some straight blue locks fell to her eyes and she paused her activity to push them back.

When she was done she ripped the paper out of her pad and admired it from far away.

The azure haired child scrunched her nose, doodled some more to it till she found it acceptable.

She got up from her chair and made her way to find her mother, wanting to see what she thought about her 'drawing'.

Running through the halls of Capsule Corp., the five year old rushed to find the woman she was looking for. She went to look inside her mother's lab, coming across many gadgets, partly- finished inventions, sketches of new ides she had in mind, computer screens all over the place, and many different robot parts and wires.

Seeing her mother wasn't there, she went and searched for her in her home office.

She had to slightly tippy-toe to turn the handle of the door, and she peeked through the opening, finding her mother pacing back and forth in front of her desk yelling at her phone, wearing her 'work clothes' consisting of a grey pencil skirt with a thick belt emphasizing her wait line, a white tank top, her grey suit laying on her desk, and her shoes on the floor by her seat.

"I don't care who he sais he is, he is not going to get my chips!" Bulma said into the receiver.

Bra quietly slipped into the office and watched as Bulma had an argument with the other end of the phone. She understood her mother was a very important figure to the world.

"Yes, I know it would benefit merging some of our products with Sony but I don't want that man fiddling around with MY technology!"

Bra went over and pulled on the skirt Bulma was wearing, trying to get her attention.

"Mommy…" she started.

Bulma was still occupied with the conversation on the phone.

"Mommy!" Bra said a little louder.

"Hey, give me a minute." Bulma told the phone and looked down at her daughter, noticing she had the plastic rhine stone princess crown with a pink a lilac princess dress up wardrobe and pink fairy wings. "What is it, honey?" she sweetly asked her.

"I just wanted to show you my new invention." she held up the paper for Bulma to see.

"That's so cleaver, Bra, but mommy is a little busy right now. How about we take a good look at it later, okay?"

Needless to say Bra was a little disappointed. She frowned and pouted as she looked up at her mom.

"Okay." she answered back and walked to the door, making her way out, hearing her mother once again, try to negotiate through the phone.

Bra sighed as she once again walked through the halls of her home.

She went to the kitchen, finding her older brother sitting on the kitchen table with a huge platter of a variety of food on it, obviously too much for a boy of ten to possibly finish.

Bra could tell that he had just been training with their dad, seeing him wearing black sports shorts and a white wife beater.

She took a seat next to him, feeling down as she looked at the drawing in front of her.

Trunks noticed as he observed his little sister from behind his lavender bangs noticing that she was somewhat depressed.

He took a huge bite of a chicken wing he had been holding. Trunks chewed and swallowed the piece before he spoke to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked over at him, almost as if noticing him for the first time.

"Nothing." she told him while putting her arm on the table and her cheek over her hand for support.

He raised an eye brow as he continued eating his meal.

"You don't think I believe that do you?"

Bra scrunched her nose, knowing that her brother wasn't all that dumb when it came to her.

"I made blue print for mommy to see for my new invention, but she was to busy with 'important' stuff to tell me what she thought." Bra explained to her older brother.

"So, what's the big deal? You know that mom has to run a huge company. Sometimes she won't have time to look at your little drawing."

"It's not a little drawing!" she frowned and pouted for the second time that day. "I have the future of our family's business in my hands!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Bra leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest, much like her father did.

"You'll learn when you grow up that having your parent's attention isn't a very good thing. Take Goten for example. He's having a hard time getting his mom off his back about his grades."

Bra thought about what Trunks had just said, processing the information.

Her eyes started twinkling and glittering with joy as an idea popped in her head.

Trunks was in the middle of taking a bite out of a huge sandwich he had in his hands, when the look his little sibling had in her eyes stopped him.

"Oh no. What are you thinking of?" he asked a little worried.

"So, you're trying to tell me that Goten gets more time with his mommy because he's doing bad in school."

Trunks didn't like where this was going, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Hmm. You just gave me a great idea." she smirked, got up, and started walking away.

"Bra! You better not do anything stupid!" he called out after her. "Bra, if you do bad in school you're going to get in a lot of trouble!"

Trunks watched Bra as she walked out of sight.

'I unleashed a monster.' Trunks thought sarcastically to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bra entered Capsule Corp., skipping happily, coming home from school, wearing her blue and green plaid skirt, white blouse, white stockings, black dress shoes, and book bag in hand. She went to her room and immediately set her school bag down, opening it and took out a white piece of paper.

You looked at it and admired the first step to her brilliant idea.

"What you got there?" she heard a voice coming from the door of her bed room.

She looked over, seeing it was her brother, leaning up against the wall. His arms were crossed and had a frown on his face, wearing his school uniform consisting of navy blue slacks, white blouse, and a green suit, giving off an aura of arrogance and snobbery.

Bra was accustomed to this so smiled happily and walked over to him.

"Look." she said while showing him the sheet.

His eyes went wide as he saw what he had shown him.

It was her 'Math Test' and every problem was wrong. The whole sheet was marked with red ink with a sad face drawn by a huge 'F'.

"Bra, you've never gotten an 'F' in your life, especially in math. You love math." he almost shrieked.

"I know."

"You know? You're doing this on purpose then?"

Bra giggled, "Of course."  
"Why?"

"Just watch and learn."

She went off to look where her mother almost always usually went after work.

Trunks followed his little sister as headed toward the kitchen.

Both Vegeta and Bulma were in the kitchen as the youngsters entered. Bulma was making herself a sandwich wearing her office clothes and Vegeta taking out a bottle of water from the refrigerator, taking a break from training as he wore his sports attire.

"Mommy, mommy!" Bra ran to Bulma and hugged her leg as Trunks stayed by the table, ready to see what she'll do.

"Hey, honey. How was your day at school?" Bulma said as she got on her knees and hugged her daughter.

Bra hugged her back tightly, and continued smiling at her as she gave her mother the 'Math Test'.

Bulma took it as she got up, expecting another perfect mark from her little 'mini-me'.

"Bra, what is this?"

"My math test."

"Yes, I can see that, but why did you fail? I thought you love math."

This even caught the attention of her father as he looked over his mate's shoulder getting a good look of Bra's 'Test'.

"I do mommy, it's just that I didn't get the problems this time." she said rather innocently. "I guess you're gonna give me some private lessons, huh?"

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks looked at Bra a little dumb-founded.

Bra continued, "I got it when you explained it to me last time. You're gonna teach me math again, right, mommy?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, wondering why their daughter was acting so strange.

Getting on one knee again Bulma took Bra's shoulders and looked at her intently, "Is that what you want, Bra?"

"Yes, I wanna do good in school and become a scientist like you."

"Alright sweetie, we'll look over your homework tonight…together. How does that sound?"  
"It sounds like a date." she winked, much like how Bulma does.

Bra headed out of the kitchen, grinning widely.

As she passed her brother she stuck her tongue out at him and put her nose up in the air.

That little gesture didn't go unnoticed by either parent.

"Do you know anything about this, boy?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks immediately tensed up at the threatening tone his father gave him as he sweat dropped.

"No, of course not." he laughed a little nervously. "Well, I gotta go…and do my…um…homework." he smiled before disappearing from Bulma and Vegeta.

"Is it just me or are the kids up to something? They're acting a little weird, aren't they?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Well, they are _your_ kids, aren't they?"

"They're yours too." she said all the while giving him a heated stare.

He gave a low chuckle as he made his way toward his wife, with one intention in mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For the next few days, Bulma had taken off some time for work to help her baby girl with some homework. She had an itching feeling that Bra just wanted some attention, but she wasn't quiet sure why she would choose to fail her math test as a method to achieve just that.

Bulma had bought some flash cards to help with her 'math problem'.

This certain study session, they had studied a little late, so Bulma had Bra already put on her pink pajamas with little lighter pink and fuchsia hearts on them.

Bulma was wearing her little satin red night dress, as Bra sat next to her on her little round table in the middle of Bra's room.

The chairs were too small for any grown up to sit in, so needless to say Bulma looked very odd sitting in a little kid's table, but it was perfect for Bra.

Bulma looked at all of Bra's math work, seeing some progress, and then looked at the first test.

"Honey."

"Yeah, mommy."

"Are you sure you need help with all this stuff?"

"Yup." she answered her mother, not taking her eyes off of her homework.

"Bra, isn't it funny that from one day to the next, you get bad in one of your favorite subjects?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How is it that you answered every problem in this test with a fifty-four?"

Bra looked up at her mother, getting a feeling she was busted, "I thought it was funny for the teacher to do that, too."

Bulma knew what her daughter was up to, but she was giving her time for her to tell her herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks knew how much time his mother was taken off of work because of his little sister. He had seen how much more tired she was now in days, but _he_ was going to put an end to this.

He walked into his little sister's room one morning, seeing that she was putting on her shoes.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

"Why don't you just drop this little charade?"

This caught her attention and frowned at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bra, I know you're pretending to be bad at math just so that mom could spend some time with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't do that."  
"Well, why not?"

"Bra, that's selfish. Have you seen how tired mom has been lately?"

There was a twinge of guilt as Trunks had told her that.

"Well, I'm here for a proposition." Trunks continued.

"What kind of 'proposition'?" she asked him.

"When is your next math test?"

"Today. Why?"

"For every problem you get right, I'll give you fifty cents."  
Bra thought about it for a while, "You know that's twenty questions, so you'll owe me ten dollars if I get them all right."

Trunks grinned smugly at her, "I thought you weren't good at math?"

"Oh, please. I thought you figured out that was just a cover up, sweet, sweet, brother."

Trunks rolled his eyes at her.

"But that's not all, you have to do good for the rest of the year."

"Am I getting paid for everything else after today's test?"

"No, you're just getting paid for today's test, but since I am paying you to begin with, you have to follow through with the rest of the bargain."

Bra thought about it for a while, purposely taking a little long to keep her older brother in suspense.

"Trunks, you have a deal." she said as she extended her hand for him to shake it.

He took the smaller hand and shook it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks was on his way to bedroom, wondering how well Bra had done in her test that day.

He was taken completely of guard when out of no where, she had jumped on his back for him to carry her.

"Bra!" he yelled while trying to keep his balance

She giggled, "Guess what?"

He carefully put her down and turned to look at her, "You passed your test?" he asked.

"Oh, much more than that." she stared walking toward her room, and he followed.

"What do you mean?"

She took her test out and showed him the huge 'A+' with a big smiley.

"My teacher said she was really proud of me and even let me take my last test over again." Bra took out another test with the same 'A+' and smiley.

Trunks looked at her as if saying, 'And your point is…"

She took out her hand to him, "I think you owe me twenty bucks."

"What?" he shrieked, "We agreed to ten dollars."

"No, we agreed to fifty cents per problem I got right for today's math test."

"Yeah, for the one you were supposed to take today."

"Yup, and I took two math test today. You didn't say anything about which one I was getting paid for…so pay up big bro, you owe me twenty-dollars."

Trunks couldn't believe his luck. The whole situation made a completely twist on him. He knew she ha a point though.

He made a low growling sound as he looked inside his pocket and got out a twenty dollar bill and handed it her, immediately turning around and heading out of her room, grumbling under his breath as he did, and making a mental note to himself to be much more specific when bargaining with his little sister, before he gets gypped again. She wasn't at all like his best friend who he is used to getting his way with.

"It's good to be me." she said to herself as pocketed the bill in her book bag.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So did any of you readers figure out where these scenes are from? I'm not particularly found of this show, but I saw one episode with this sibling thing in it and thought it would be cute if it were Trunks and Bra instead.

It actually didn't come out at all how I wanted it, but its still all good. A little boring, but still sweet.

Well, let me know what you think (or if you figured out what show it is, or wanna shot and guess what it is). Just review.


End file.
